Potential Realization
The power to bring out the hidden potential of oneself and/or others. Sub-power of Potential Manipulation and Power Activation. Related to Potential Creation. Also Called * Potential Access/Awakening/Unlocking Capabilities The user can bring out the hidden potential/talents of themselves and/or others, including special abilities. Applications * Limiter Removal - by removing limiters, the user can bring out their potential. * Power Apex Inducement * Power Augmentation * Self-Power Augmentation - when used on oneself * Skill Enhancement * True-Self Recognition - by recognizing one's true self, the user can realize their full potential Variations * Maximum Concentration Capacity - using 100% of one's concentration allows them to push their capabilities to their full potential. * Transformation - by transforming, the user can bring out their potential Associations * Enhanced Potential * Maximization * Potential Force Manipulation * Potential Manipulation * True Power Limitations * May only be able to bring out a portion of said hidden talents. * May only be able to bring out the potential of oneself or others, not both. * May be limited to specific conditions. * Weak against Capability Suppression. * Will not work on targets that are already at their full potential. Known Users See Also: Time to Unlock More True Potential. Known Objects * Power Surging: Balzac (Akame ga Kill) * Berserker Armor (Berserk) * Hogyoku (Bleach) * Rebellion (Devil May Cry series) * Yamato (Devil May Cry series) * Perfect Amulet (Devil May Cry series) * Dark Spore (Digimon Adventure 02) * Ultra Divine Water (Dragon Ball series) * Guyver Units (Guyver) * One-Man Army (Juuni Taisen) * Keyblade of Heart (Kingdom Hearts) * Super Soldier Serum (Marvel Comics) * Kobu Kobu no Mi (One Piece) * Peto Peto no Mi (One Piece); Anime only * Sarah Ravencroft's spell book (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Gem of Cyttorak (X-Men: Evolution) Known Powers *Awakening (Saga Frontier) Gallery Heather_Tobey.jpg|Heather Tobey (The 4400) used this ability to bring out the artistic potential in her students, as well as to improve Richard Tyler's telekinetic powers. Akame_ga_Kill!_Balzac.jpg|When worn, Power Surging: Balzac (Akame ga Kill) can tap into the wearer's body and mind and unlock its full potential, giving the wearer super speed, super strength, lightning-quick agility and unparalleled intelligence. Ghostfreak Full Potential.jpg|When in total darkness, such as the vacuum of space, Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) is able to access his full potential. Berserker Armor.jpg|The Berserker Armor (Berserk) unlocks the wearer's full combat potential by disabling the body's subconscious limiters. Potential_Creation.png|The Hogyoku (Bleach) unlocked the hidden potential in Orihime and Sado, answering their need to no longer be burdens. True_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) has gained the true Tensa Zangetsu, realizing his full potential. Slayeractivationspell.png|Using the power of the Scythe, Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) unlocks the potential of all Potential Slayers worldwide, turning them into full-fledged Slayers. Kid Giles.png|After being resurrected in his twelve-year-old body, Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was able to reawaken the great magical potential that he had repressed in his previous life. Dendritic_Main.png|Dendritic Cell (Cells at Work) can activate the potential of immune cells, boosting their power and turning them into Effector Cells for a short amount of time. Spekkio.jpg|Spekkio (Chrono Trigger) was able to unlock the magical potential of everyone in Crono's party. Force_Edge_(DA)_DMC4SE.png|The Force Edge (Devil May Cry series) appears to be a simple blade at first... PerfectAmulet.jpg|...but when in contact with the Perfect Amulet... DMC5_Devil_Sword_Sparda.png|...it becomes the Sparda, a Devil Arm with godlike power. Rebellion.jpg|The Rebellion (Devil May Cry series) was able to awaken its full potential after coming into contact with the blood of its wielder, Dante... DEVIL MAY CRY 5 - Dante Sin Devil Trigger.gif|...as well as awaken Dante's dormant potential and allow him to access his Devil Trigger. Yamato.png|Similary, The Yamato (Devil May Cry series), when restored by Nero's Devil Bringer... Nero DMC4.png|...was able to help Nero (Devil May Cry 4) unlock his Devil Trigger, allowing him to summon a spectral demon avatar that wields Yamato and fires Summoned Swords. Nero_Arm_Regen.gif|Determined to prevent Dante and Vergil from killing each other, Nero (Devil May Cry series) was able to unlock his full demonic potential, allowing him to regenerate his severed right arm... Nero_devil_stops_Vergil_and_Dante.jpg|...and access his own innate Devil Trigger. Cherubimon X (Digimon).jpg|By hugging a pure being, Cherubimon X (Digimon) can draw out their full potential. 2-48 Dark Spore.png|Dark Spores (Digimon Adventure 02) draw out said hosts' academic and athletic potential, but also end up corrupting them as well. Babidi.png|In addition to placing others under his control, Babidi's (Dragon Ball series) magic also draws out their hidden power... Majin_Vegeta_SSJ2.gif|...something that Vegeta took advantage of... SSJ2 Majin Vegeta vs SSJ2 Goku.gif|...in order to gain the power to defeat Goku. OldKaiandGohan.png|The Old Kai (Dragon Ball series) in the process of unlocking Gohan's full potential. Potential_Unleashed_Gohan.png|Gohan's (Dragon Ball) Potential Unleashed form is the result of having all of his dormant potential unlocked by the Old Kai. Ultra Divine Water (Dragon Ball).png|The Ultra Divine Water (Dragon Ball) can unlock the potential and hidden powers of whoever drinks it, provided they survive... Kid_Goku's_full_potential_released.png|....having drank it, Son Goku unlocked his hidden potential. Shenron DBO.jpg|By the year 1000, the different incarnations of Shenron (Dragon Ball Online) are mostly used to unlock the full potential of humans, Namekians, and Majins, allowing them to transform. Jiren_Awakened.jpg|After being cornered by Goku in the final moments of the Tournament of Power, Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) became angered and awakened a deeper threshold of latent potential, achieving his Burning Ultimate Warrior state. Guyver_Units.jpg|The Guyver Units (Guyver) are engineered to adapt, conform, and enhance the physical characteristics of the host lifeform in order to maximize their full genetic potential. Hellboy_Ascended.jpg|By accepting his heritage, Hellboy (Hellboy/Dark Horse Comics) was able to unlock his full demonic potential. Keyblade_of_heart_KH.png|The Keyblade of Heart (Kingdom Hearts) can unlock a person's heart and release their inner darkness... Maleficent_(Dragon)_KHBBS.png|...with Maleficent becoming a powerful dragon upon being stabbed with it. Sora's Drive Forms.jpg|By unlocking his different Drive Forms, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is able to realize his full potential. Kagami_in_the_Zone.gif|As a Zone User, Taiga Kagami (Kuroko no Basuke) is able to enhance his capabilities to their full potential by using 100% of his concentration. Chronicler.png|The Chronicler (The Legend of Spyro) was able to help Spyro reawaken his potential and unlock his elemental powers after he exhausted them against Cynder. True Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) has been blessed by Zelda, the mortal reincarnation of Hylia, unlocking its true potential. NRKai1.jpg|By overcoming their emotional obstacles, Elemental Masters (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) can access to their True Potential, gaining full control over their elemental powers. Thor's_Power_Awakened.png|During Ragnarok, Thor (Marvel Comics) was able to unlock his true potential, allowing him to freely manipulate lightning without the aid of Mjolnir. Storm_full_potential.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) looking at her full potential. X Scars Sigma.gif|Mega Man X (Mega Man X) accessing a portion of his limitless potential to attack Sigma. Belo Betty (One Piece).png|Belo Betty (One Piece) can use her Kobu Kobu no Mi to rally others, greatly increasing their physical abilities. Peto_Peto_no_Mi_Infobox.png|In addition to letting him control living things, Breed (One Piece) can use the power of the Peto Peto no Mi to bring out the full potential of those he controls... Breed 's appearance after using his powers on himself.png|...including himself. Masked_Marauder_Dark_Ball.png|In addition to turning them evil, Dark Balls (Pokémon) unlock a Pokémon's potential, raising their strength to the highest level. 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_11233.png|Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) unlocking Jaune Arc's Aura potential. Ben_Ravencroft_Spellbook.jpg|Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) used Sarah Ravencroft's spell book to unlock his latent potential as a warlock. Sonicchannel emerl.png|By forming bonds with Sonic and his friends and learning their skills and powers, Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) was able to unlock his nigh-unlimited fighting potential eventually becoming Ultimate Emerl. WoFF_Warrior_of_Light.png|The Warrior of Light (World of Final Fantasy) was once a mere soldier, but his potential as a Champion was awakened by the powers of Lann and Reynn. Omi.png|By activating his chi, Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) is able to unlock his full potential. Super-Soldier Serum from Tales of Suspense Vol 1 63 0001.jpg|The Super-Soldier Serum (Marvel Comics) brought out Steve Rogers' full potential... Steve Rogers, Captain America.jpg|...bringing him to the absolute peak of human physical and mental prowess. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Augmentation Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Manipulations Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries